<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackout at the airport by gaudiasolis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140152">Blackout at the airport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudiasolis/pseuds/gaudiasolis'>gaudiasolis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Gryffindor, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudiasolis/pseuds/gaudiasolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A private airport lounge. The Lions team. A blackout. What will they see when the lights come back on? Or more importantly who can they not see? </p>
<p>A sweater weather inspired fic - credit for the characters and the universe go to the amazing lumosinlove!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackout at the airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole team, exhausted and already nodding off, are waiting for their flight back to Gryffindor, loitering in the airport lounge. There’s a storm howling outside and most flights have already been cancelled or delayed but the flight attendant seemed confident when they announced that the storm was likely to have passed by the time the Lion’s flight was due to take off. </p>
<p>Sirius was frustrated. His legs ached and the stupid tiny uncomfortable airport seats were begin to grate his nerves. It wasn't helped by the fact that his ever so gorgeous and well put together boyfriend seemed to be a cute kind of sleepy and not at all annoyed by the situation. </p>
<p>“Mon loup” Sirius whined, pouting his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“Mhm oui” Remus murmured in response, nodding his head as best he could from where it was buried under Sirius’ arm as he lay, curled up on the seats next to him. </p>
<p>“I’m bored - everyone’s asleep” Sirius sighs and sarcastically adds “including you love.”</p>
<p>“How are you NOT asleep? I can barely keep my eyes open after that game” Remus whispers back.</p>
<p>“The stupid seats and the bright lights - mon dieu - do these lights honestly not have a dimmer or a night setting - its 3am and theyre acting like its a summer midday on the actual sun.”</p>
<p>Remus snorts in reply “maybe they're like those clapper lights - give them a round of applause and I'm sure they'll turn right off”. </p>
<p>Sirius, despite not being able to see his boyfriend’s face, rolls his eyes anyway. “Fine - maybe I will” and he starts to dramatically shake out his hands and arms, as if warming up, much to the protest of his grumbling boyfriend who ends up being dislodged from his comfy spot. </p>
<p>“Ugh” Remus groans as he sits up “I'm awake now”. </p>
<p>Sirius fixes Re with a stare holding his hands comically far away from his body before clapping loudly once.</p>
<p>All the lights go off.  </p>
<p>Both Sirius and Remus share disbelieving looks as they meet each other's eyes in the dim green ‘emergency exit’ glow of the room. Sirius huffs out a laugh before pausing, raising his eyebrows, and clapping once more.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell if you actually thought that might work?” </p>
<p>“You never know, Re, you always tell me I have magic hands”</p>
<p>Remus snorts. </p>
<p>“I have definitely never said that -” Remus purses his lips and tries to stop the smile forming on his face “- but i will give your hands credit where credits due”</p>
<p>“Well now that we’re both awake and have this big dark room all to ourselves - I’m sure I can find a way to prove my hands worth”</p>
<p>“If by ‘have this room to ourselves’ you mean sharing with our closest friends and colleagues - you would be correct”.</p>
<p>“C’mon Re - not here - but we could go to the bathroom now that no one will see us leave” Sirius practically whispers into Remus’ ear, biting gently at his earlobe. </p>
<p>Grinning Remus holds his hand out to his boyfriend pulling him swiftly up from the seats and they slowly pick their way to the bathroom, carefully stepping around and over their various teammates, who are sprawled out across the lounge floor and seats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>